


Skinny Dipping

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Unbeta'd, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: The M9 find a creek and immediately decide to go skinny dipping





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd  
> Just wanted to write some river sex and I accidentally spilled feels all over the page, whoops.

Like most plans, it had started out fine. With Summer finally coming into full bloom the heat now beat down on the travelling nein with full force. Even with the partial shade of the occasional tree providing them some protection, it was too much. So when the group of them came across the mountain creek, narrow banked, but deep enough to swim in, the group of them only needed to spare a glance at all of their sweating, flushed faces to know it was time for a break.

 

Caleb, weighed down under his wool lined coat, wasted no time in stripping down to his essentials and plunging himself in the icy mountain water. It stole the breath from his lungs, but this was not his first time swimming in snow melt, and the cold was a blessed reprieve from the heat.

 

The rest of the nein soon followed suit. Even Nott dipped her feet into the cool water from a high walled bank. The stream seemed relatively young, it’s banks high and jagged. Like a freshly dug trench held together with thick protruding tree roots and smooth stones.

 

By now the party had seen each other naked, and Caleb paid no mind to the casual exposure of skin, though he did his best not to look beau and jester’s way for more his own sake than anything else. He didn’t care to see what they had to offer. He didn’t care to see any of what their group had to offer, but as the sun moved on from it’s zenith and the earth began to cool he couldn’t quite help the way his eyes were drawn to the broad shoulders, and lanky arms. Caleb recalled how the firbolg of their group had flushed in the heat, and panted. His mouth hung open, with the barest curl of a tongue poking out. Caleb imagined sweating probably didn’t work so well for people with fur, however lightly it dusted Caduceus’ skin.

 

The Firbolg seemed very at home in the chilly water, in fact after a few hours only the two of them still remained. The rest of the group having had their fill of the cold and were now noisily settling into camp a few yards away.

 

Sitting by each other’s sides, Caleb covertly watched Caduceus doze. The firbolg was resting against one tall embankment, eyes shut, head arched back. When he swallowed Caleb watched the way their adam’s apple bobbed, and Caleb had to resist the urge to inspect it.

 

Since the moment Caduceus had joined their group Caleb had been holding back his curiosity. It was only growing more and more difficult, and lately… Caleb was not sure but he had noticed how Caduceus seemed to favor him. Not just the other night Caleb had caught Caduceus watching him as he shaved. They locked eyes long enough for Caleb to notice the smile on the firbolg’s face begin to widen- Only for Caleb to look away shyly. Heart beating fast.

 

It was probably nothing, no one could want something like Caleb. Caduceus was just a nice fellow, and they were… friends.

 

Lost in reflection, it took Caleb a moment to notice Caduceus’ eyes opening, and focussing on Caleb.

“Heyy,” Caduceus’ voice was so wonderfully rumbly. Caleb imagined he could feel the reverberations through the water. He watched dewy violet eyes blink sleepily at him before they crinkled upwards with a smile.

 

Oh.

 

“Ah, sorry.” Caleb hastily looked away, and when he realized how close he’d come to finally bridging that gap- the zemnian decided he should probably get out of the water before he got pruney. He only hoped his blush was not too visible in the evening light.

 

“I don’t mind,” Caduceus said easily, making Caleb pause before he could take more than a step away. He glanced back towards Caduceus, who was looking around, as if their privacy warranted some inspection.

 

It was about as private as things could get, travelling with a party as large as theirs. The high walled stream shielded them fully from view, The dark water clear, but still opaque enough for modesty, and the sound of running water did well to cover up anything they might say. Caleb is suddenly struck with the idea that the two of them have found themselves in the perfect spot for trysting.

 

Caleb feels his breath catch when Caduceus locks eyes with him again.

 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Caduceus says after a long moment of silence. In which Caleb struggled with his own urge to lick the water droplets off of Caduceus’ throat.

 

“Hm?” Caleb grunts.

 

“I… well. I’m sorry If this comes across as forward. But, of all of us I think you might be the best one to ask.” Caleb watches the Firbolg muddle over their words, settling in and getting comfortable against the embankment.

 

“ _ Ja?” _ Caleb says when the Firbolg doesn’t immediately continue.

 

“When…” A light blush spreads over Caduceus’ cheekbones. “When two people come together… I know that two men can... But… how? Do you know about… how...? Is it different than with women?”

 

Caleb feels his mouth go dry, and he has to clear it before he can really speak. He takes the moment to understand Caduceus’ question. It takes him a long moment to untangle the uncoordinated string of words, and to separate it from his own longing for the firbolg.  _ Don’t be selfish, not everything is about you. _ The Firbolg is young, inexperienced. Don’t overthink this.

 

“It’s not too different, no.” Caleb mumbles, unable to look Caduceus in the eye.

 

“But then how… I know that our parts aren’t the same.” Caduceus frowns.

 

“They aren’t, but that doesnt mean men don’t find other ways to bring each other pleasure, and they can fit together just the same.”

 

“When… when they…?” Caduceus lips tighten as his blush deepens, apparently struggling to say what he means.

 

“Make love? Fuck?” Caleb supplies, the words come easily to him, but the surrealness of the conversation begins to dawn on him. Caduceus has to look away then, hiding his face with one hand.

 

“Yeah,” That’s all Caduceus says before a silence stretches between them. As the seconds tick by Caleb feels his curiosity growing.

 

“Why do you ask?” Caleb watches Caduceus’ smile widen from underneath his long graceful fingers. He is still so red, its adorable really, the firbolg’s discomfort with this kind of intimacy.

 

“I… think I like someone.” Caduceus looks back towards Caleb, a thread of anxiety causing his brow to wrinkle.

 

“Oh?” Caleb fights down the impulse to ask who. Really, it could be anyone with the way Caduceus charms nearly everyone they meet. But it’s none of his business. “Are you interested in another man? Is that why you were curious to know how things might work?”

 

“Yeah…” Caduceus frowns, and Caleb is suddenly struck by how poorly the expression suits him. Is he making him nervous? It occurs to Caleb that in the firbolg’s inexperience, this might be a very serious matter, his confessions. 

 

He doesn’t want to be unfriendly, so Caleb softens his expression. He feels a smile pull over his features, and it feels natural. Caduceus is trusting him with this small, delicate new set of feelings. Regardless of how Caleb might feel about Caduceus, this? Caleb is happy that he can be there for Caduceus like this.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I am not terribly experienced but… I have read things.” Caleb takes a step towards Caduceus, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder. Caleb feels his heart flutter when the frown all but melts from the firbolg’s face.

 

“I… yeah?” Caduceus smiles, though he seems a little confused. “I… then… how do you think… Should I tell them? How are these things done? … with men.”

 

“Oh,” Caleb frowned, thinking. “Well… It’s the same as with anyone. Just try… to be honest I suppose.” Caleb can feel his ears burn with contrition. Just because one knew what the best course of action was didn’t mean one necessarily took it.

 

“Should I just come out and say it, do you think?” Caduceus said earnestly.

 

“Like, confess?” Caleb returns Caduceus’ confused look.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Well, I suppose that is one way to do it. Although I don’t think I ever could, I’m too much of a coward, I think.” Caleb’s smile morphed into a grimace, chuckling at his own self depreciation, only to still when he feels a hand cup his cheek. 

 

“I like you, Mr. Caleb,” Caduceus said, the blunt force of his words causing the clockwork of Caleb’s brain to shudder to a stop.

 

“Please don’t joke about this Herr Clay,” Caleb smiles painfully. He can feel his throat tighten. Caduceus is looking at him with such softness, it makes his heart ache. How did he not see this before?

 

“I’m not joking, I- I’m still figuring out the whole scope of what I feel about you, but I’m sure that I like you… and that I find you very charming.”

 

“ _ Please don’t toy with me _ .”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Caduceus said softly, his other hand coming up to caress the back of Caleb’s neck. The human shivered, pliant under the firbolg’s touch. It felt selfish. “what would it take for you believe me?”

 

Caleb stutters. What test would convince his diseased mind into accepting affection from someone so wonderful as Caduceus Clay? He would have to do something truly disgusting, surely. He feels so selfish.

 

“Kiss me…?” Caleb whispers, wincing at the hopeful tone that develops. Caleb is surprised Caduceus can even hear him over the sound of the stream.

 

But then Caduceus has leaned into him, inexpertly pressing his lips into Caleb’s, and the touch wipes his mind for one blinding second, before Caduceus pulls away.

 

“Oh,” Caleb breathes.

 

“I… I’ve never done this before.” Caduceus says uncertainly, Caleb lets his eyes slide shut when he feels their thumb caress his cheek.

 

“Do that again?” Caleb shivers, and leans into Caduceus. He tells himself that he’s only seeking out the warmth of Caduceus’ body in order to fight off the chill from the water flowing around them.

 

“Okay.” Caduceus whispers.

 

and Caleb rises up to meet him.

 

The kiss is more than just a chaste brushing of lips this time, though still slow, gentle. Caleb can only compare it to the fluttering of butterfly wings. They break away, looking into eachothers eyes before meeting again. Then again, and again. Caleb feels as if he is drowning and every touch is the only thing keeping his heart beating. As time passes their kisses grow more confidant, more inquisitive. Caleb feels like Caduceus is searching for something and Caleb can only open up beneath his perusal. He’s wanted this and so much more for so long, and he feels helpless in Caduceus’ arms, like if he makes any move Caduceus will crumble into dust, or change his mind and run. He feels fragile despite the strength of his arms.

 

When Caleb opens his mouth to breathe and Caduceus tongue finds his teeth he whimpers. The sound is so broken Caduceus pulls away.

 

“Are you okay?” Caduceus voice is thick with emotion. Caleb wants him so badly.

 

“Are you?” Caleb counters. Undistracted, the reality of the situation and all its possibilities unwind in his mind. So many choices to make. So many options that he hadn’t even considered a minute ago. He feels very,  _ very _ selfish. He hopes Caduceus is too.

 

“I’m doing great. I- do you like me too then?” Caduceus brow creases with worry.

 

As if it weren’t obvious. “ _ Yes.” _ Caleb finally moves, and reaches up to grab Caduceus’ face, kissing him again, allowing himself at least this much. Thankfully Caduceus seems to respond well to the ferocity coming from Caleb now, lips parting under his tongue. There movements more of a give and take, the two of them searching and opening up to each other until they are both panting again, Caduceus especially, in spite of the cool waters.

 

“Do you- want to-” Caduceus shudders when Caleb’s mouth finds his throat, licking a long stripe up his adams apple, and sucking the soft flesh below his ear up between his teeth. Caduceus hands slide down to wrap around Caleb’s torso, lifting him a few inches out of the water with relative ease.

 

“I  _ want _ \-  _ Ja _ .” Caleb breathes into Caduceus ear when he finishes the mark on their neck. He can feel the rumble in Caduceus chest as he groans. Caleb wants to get closer to that, and it seems instinctual to lift his legs up in the water, buoyant and secure in the other man’s arms. He wraps his legs around their hips and feels an ache where their flesh meets. He feels himself harden at the feeling of Caduceus length pressing against his thigh. Hot even submerged in the cool water.

 

“What do you want?” There is a fervor in those soft violet eyes that pierces Caleb, and he wonders where it came from. He wonders if all this had been hidden beneath their depths, how could he have possibly missed it for so long. Caleb suddenly feels stripped bare beneath their gaze, and knowing that Caduceus sees him, and cares for him still… Caleb feels giddy and light. A small smile breaks over his lips, and he feels his loins pulse with need.

 

“Anything you would give me.” Caleb groans out, and grinds down where their bodies meet.

 

“I-” Caduceus shudders, and returns the motion, clumsily. But the slide of their cocks still pulls a moan from the two of them. Caleb feels one of Caduceus hands slide down to cup his ass, and tries again.

 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Caduceus gets the trick of it. They’re pressed into a muddy alcove, slanted just enough to give them a platform to rest against. Caleb doesn’t remember how they got here but all his thoughts are focussed on meeting each of Caduceus’ thrusts with his own, sighing and whimpering when their lengths slide just right against each other. The water sloshing loudly between them. Caleb is grateful for the white noise because for all the noise Caleb makes Caduceus doubles it. He groans so prettily when Caleb meets his movements, and takes so well to instruction. 

 

_ “Like this.”  _ Caleb gasps, tilting his hips.

 

_ “Okay-”  _ Caduceus eyes flutter shut with the new angle, his face overcome with pleasure.

 

_ “just so- Oh That’s perfect.”  _ Caleb arches his back, tightens his arms around Caduceus’ shoulders to bring him closer.

 

_ “Yeah-”  _ Caduceus nearly purrs when they both find a new rhythm. Caleb is surprised he hasn’t cum yet, The bassy tone of his lover’s voice shakes him to his core and makes him pulse with need. But maybe it’s the cold. He needs more. He wants to feel Caduceus heat moving inside him, and the thought makes him moan, but there’s no time, the movements of their hips are growing more frantic.

 

“Are you close?” Caduceus asked raggedly, He’d picked up on the increasing desperation of Caleb’s cries, muffled only by the firbolgs panting breaths. 

 

Caleb shook his head, “ _ I-  _ not yet _ \- not yet-”  _

 

Caduceus frowned, thinking. But a moment later Caleb felt Caduceus adjust his position, felt him grip one thigh, and slip a hand between their undulating bodies. Caleb feels boxed in, between the earth, the stream, and now Caduceus pressing into him, spreading his legs wide so as to move even closer than seemed possible, but then he feels fingers curl around his length, trapping their two cocks in one tight fist, and Caleb lets out a sob. Caduceus’ hand is so warm, the line of his manhood almost scorching. And then Caduceus is thrusting against him again, their fluids gathering together to become slick.

 

Caleb reaches up, and tangles his hands in Caduceus hair, it is difficult just to hold on. But his mouth finds the firbolgs neck again, and in between licks he breathes heavily into the other’s ear, tickling it.

 

Curious, Caleb runs his tongue along the shell of it, and he feels Caduceus shudder against him.

 

He would have tried it once more, but then Caduceus is turning his head to capture his mouth in one more kiss before pleasure over takes them, and Caleb lets his head roll back into the mud, rocking into it with the force of both their movements, and Caleb feels his orgasm ripped from him like one rips roots from soil. The sound he makes is almost pained as his thighs tighten around Caduceus’ hips, which are still rocking into him, dragging out his orgasm for another agonizing minute before Caduceus shudders once more, growling into his lips before collapsing against him, gasping and panting hard.

 

They don’t say anything for a while, just holding each other as they shiver. The water washing away the evidence of their lovemaking.

 

“That was really nice,” Caduceus mumbles tiredly, happily.

 

Caleb laughs. Glad to have him like this, at least for now… and maybe in the future.


End file.
